Training
by sportsjunky
Summary: Drew has just won his third ribbon cup! What more could he do? Soledad suggests traning under a gymleader. So Drew decided to visit the oh so lovely city of Cerulean and train under the gym leader, none other than Misty!
1. How he came

Yeah, okay this is kinda my first story so sorry if it isn't that great! I'm planning on making this a long story, if i can. But basicly i got this idea when i thought about how Drew and Misty have never meet, and now here we are. Oh, i don't own any of these characters or pokemon or any stuff that belong to the pokemon company or nintendo. alright hope you enjoy it!

Drew slowly raised his head to get a better view of the building in front of him. In big letters, right below the picture of the happy dewgong, were the words "Cerulean Gym".

"Why did I have to come here?" he groaned. He disdainfully recalled the series of events that pulled him to the chirpy and peaceful town of Cerulean.

Dew had just recently received his third Ribbon Cup, and was rightly fully proud. After boasting about for the next day or so, he asked his, sort of mentor Soledad what he should do next. He felt that he was now ready to compete in leagues outside of Jhoto and Hoean. Drew knew that the other leagues were much more difficult and required more skill. Soledad suggested the best thing for him was to consult a gym leader. She reminded him that whenever he did lose a contest it was during the battle round. If he somehow convinced a gym leader to coach him then he would have a better shot in other leagues.

Drew remembered distinctly the picture of Soledad laughing after finishing that sentence. He didn't blame her. Gym leaders were high-classed trainers, with top-classed pokémon. Sure they were no Elite Four, but they had their own specialty and were basically some of the most top-notch trainers in the world. Why would any gym leader help out someone else, when they had at least 65 challengers a week to attend to. None the less, help a coordinator? The likelihood of that happening was slim at best.

Drew was explaining his situation to his 'rival' May Maple; she had won 2 Ribbon Cups and was also looking for a way to improve to better up her chances. Of course she had her father, who was the gym leader and pride and joy of Petelburgh. May offered to invite Drew over to train with her, but Drew dismissed the thought instantly. His response was that he couldn't insult her in front of his family, that he wasn't that low. This received a smack by May, but whenever Drew thought about the offer his cheeks always seemed to turn a light shade of red.

May was useful though, she said that some of her old traveling companions knew a gym leader in kanto. In fact May actually meet the girl, and stated that she was very friendly. Drew was surprised by this because, as it was the traveling companion was none other than Ash Ketchum: who, although he would never admit, Drew was very jealous and un-friendly to until latter informed that him and May were simply friends. Drew wondered why a gym leader would bless Ash of all people and his squinty eyed friend the privilege of knowing her.

After latter meeting with Ash, he found out many things. The leader's name was Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City gym leader. Apparently she has quite the temper when you annoy her and a soft gentle, caring side if you are lucky to see it. Ash gave him tips to stay on her good side; the tips were safely tucked away in a place that would be easy to access. She has fiery red hair, and "beautiful" cerulean blue eyes. She has a love for water pokémon and she has three sisters who are not in the region. Drew also learned that Ash likes red heads.

After Ash hooked him up to stay at the gym for a couple of months, Drew decided to get some real info. Misty was only 1 month older than himself, and she had already established herself as the best gym leader in kanto and possibly in the world. Drew read that newbie trainers were advised to skip Cerulean all together until they get stronger and get more pokémon and that trainers come back to cerulean after collecting their 7 other badges.. Drew also read that there were rumors that she was going to challenge Loreil for her Elite Four position. He heard this, but ignored it choosing not to listen to rumors because they were mostly un-true.

Within a few days everything was set, he was going to depart tomorrow on a plane and meet his new coach at her gym. May happily said that there was a plane trip directly from Petelburgh to Cerulean, and that she would make a surprise visit from time to time. Drew was happy about this but didn't show too much emotion except to tease her. Ash said that he would also stop by to see both of them.

By the time Drew got in the plane he was excited as a boy about to get his first pokémon. But he soon found out that the excitement was fake. He was just all shaken up because he was doing something other than training, eating, or sleeping. In reality he was thinking that this Misty girl was going to be boring. He already started regarding her as less than him. He respected she was a gym leader, but Drew couldn't help but feel like he was better than her. He started wondering if he should beat her today to get it over with or be nice and postpone it till tomorrow, and how he will find someone to train him after he beats Misty.

And there he was in front of the Cerulean Gym, obviously waiting for the day to be done so he could get a real coach. Drew knew he was being kind of egoistical, but he couldn't help it. He seriously though that Misty would be beat easily. He put most of his faith in Roselia, his prized starter pokémon.

Drew walked into the front doors, and saw a round semi circle desk near a wall. He looked around and saw some of the awards given to previous gym leaders, pictures of the family, and other random stuff Drew particularly didn't care for. He went to the empty front desk expecting Misty to be there waiting for him, she knew he was coming today. But instead all he saw was a small Pichu sleeping peacefully on the counter.

Drew frowned at the pokémon, "Strange I thought this was a water gym. Why would there be an electric pokémon here?" This statement woke up the Pichu instantly.

"Pi-Pichu?" The pichu tilted its head to the side and put its face in a curious expression.

Drew couldn't help but smile and the adorable pokémon staring at him. "Hi," he said in a friendly voice to the baby, "Do you know where Misty is?" He didn't expect the pichu to answer at all, more like see him get more confused

The Pokémon's eyes brightened and its ears shot up, "Pi! Pichu pi chu!"

It then proceeded to hop down from the counter and signal Drew to follow him.

Drew shrugged his shoulders and followed him down the hall.

Drew didn't realize how fast pichu's were. Before he knew it pichu was out of drew's sight.

"Hey, pichu!! Slow down why don't ya!" The pichu's clatter of paws pouncing off the floor tiles stopped. Drew caught up and saw the pokémon smiling widely at him. Drew arched his eyebrows

"What!" The pichu giggled at him. Drew just sighed, "Can you keep going or not?" The pichu went into full throttle and raced ahead. Drew moaned, "Oh god, I'm following a crazy pokémon. Why did I ever think it was cute?"

Soon Drew reached a turn in the hallway, when he saw something that amazed him. His eyes seemed to pop out as he gaped at the humongous glass that contained inside what looked like an ocean.

"My god, I knew there was an aquarium here b-but this thing is gigantic." Drew looked in shock; it looked beautiful just like a real ocean, serial and calming, and just plain right amazing. The entire room was blank except for a bench on the side of the wall facing the glass. But the entire other side of the wall was taken up by the face of the glass container. And it was just breath taking.

Drew stated noticing pokémon swimming through the ocean replica. Without even noticing he started smiling, brightly. He recognized a few that he saw in both Hoean and Jhoto, he saw a mudkip playing with a pokémon he didn't know the name of. He also saw two todadile sleeping next to a starmie. While watching the pokémon wander about, out of nowhere a gyradous swished into his view. Drew jumped back in surprise, nearly screaming.

"Wow, a Gyradous! It looks powerful." Drew continued looking at the pokémon; he was astounded by all these different water pokémon. And the size of their living area.

"I bet you could fit a Wailord in here!" Drew stated

"I've never tried myself, guess I'll have to wait and see till Wally evolves." A voice popped up out of nowhere. Drew turned in surprise to see a pretty girl grinning wildly at him, on her shoulder was the pichu from before waving at him. The girl had red hair that went a little farther than her shoulder blades. She had creamy white skin, and gorgeous eyes. Drew wasn't surprised that Ash had fallen for her. She was wearing a tubeless top with a white jacket and brown shorts. She turned to the glass, examining it.

"I see your enjoying the view." She laughed, throwing her hair behind her to get a better look at the boy.

"Oh, um you must be Misty Waterflower, the gym leader." Drew asked flipping his own hair.

Misty giggled at this act and nodded her head, "Oh very impressive. You must be Drew, the boy who couldn't even catch up with my baby pichu!" she cooed rubbing the pichu's back gently.

Drew decided to play cool, "That doesn't matter, and I consider making fun of other people child-play."

"A good first impression isn't exactly lying right in front of my face."

"Who was lying?" Drew asked confused at the statement.

Misty sighed, still maintaining the smile on her face, "You don't think I haven't talked to May about you? Trust me I know a bunch of stuff about you, for instance you have a desire to insult people who you think are no match for you. "

"What does that have to do with the situation we are currently in?"

"Oh Drew, I thought you were going to be a bit more fun. You definitely aren't Ash" Misty sighed sadly.

Drew looked at her alarmed; she wanted to talk like she did to Ash?

"Well, of course not, I'm not a dense pokémon battle and hat obsessed freak like Ash. Oh and I'm not navigationally deprived."

Misty laughed loudly, "See! That's all I want, act yourself. Don't worry I'm prepared for it. As should you for me, I trust Ash gave a mouthful about my charming personality." She flashed a toothy smile.

Drew smiled and carefully checked for the tips ash gave him.

"Alright let's see," Misty said clapping her hands together," we have introduced ourselves, I guess I should give you a tour of the place while explain exactly how this thing will work."

Misty launched into a speech about the Cerulean Gym going on and on about this and that. Drew smiled at the girl, maybe maybe he'd get used to this place after all.

Alright thats the first chapter!


	2. The Egg Shack

Okay, so far i only have one review (thankyou by the way) so please review, tell me what i'm doing wrong. I accept flames, as long as you help me instead of diss me. Okay so if your looking for action, i promise it will come next chapter! oh and i have no idea what pokemon shells are for each pokemon, i just made them up.

Misty was about to tell Drew about how the Waterflower family got into the gym leader business, when she noticed the boy sagging behind her with a bored look. Misty swiftly turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you even listening at all?" Misty said with an edge in her voice.

"No not really." Drew said calmly with a shrug.

Misty's eyes flared, "Well why not!! You need to know everything I'm telling you for you to survive here."

"Yeah, cause not knowing exactly where your parents meet and fell in love will kill me." Drew said with a chuckle. However he quickly regretted it when he saw Misty come bulldozing toward him.

"You know what smart mouth. I should…." Misty huffed slowly and tried to calm down. "Alright Misty, just calm down. He's just a poor innocent boy looking for a little help in the world by coming to you, because…. you're amazing." Misty beamed proudly and regained her coolness.

"Hey!! I'm no poor innocent boy, and I just came to you because there was no one else! Besides I've just won 3 Ribbon Cups!" Drew crossed his arms and prepared for the praise.

"Ah, it looks like contests are going easy now. I remember when the coordinator that won WAS truly the best. Those were the days; the Ribbon Cup was very hard to win." Misty sighed and continued walking the other direction.

"WHAT!! Hey are you insulting me or something?"

Misty immediately turned around and it looked as if she was about to burst out laughing. "You know, that's exactly what Ash would say!" she couldn't help but giggle at that.

Drew's face faltered, _oh I talk like Ash!!No!! How can she compare me to that idiot?_

Drew lifted his notes from his chest pocket and read it

#1) don't expect her to complement you, especially after you brag about it

"Coming!!" Misty yelled from the other room.

"Uh, yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Drew walked into a living room; it looked so neat and orderly. It was painted a creamy yellow, and it had several souvenirs from all over the world stuck here and there. Drew picked up a mini volcano and read that it came from Cinnabar Island. He turned to see a widescreen television on the side of the wall.

"Alright Drew, I guess I talked my share. Do you have any questions?"

Drew looked around, and his eyes landed on the little pichu that was desperately trying to silence the Kuku bird by shocking it.

"Where did you get him, and why do you have him? I thought you trained only water pokémon."

Misty smiled at Pichu, "Well he was a gift. Before Ash left to that other region a while ago he dropped by and he gave me a little egg. I've kept it with me, and then one day it finally hatched. I didn't care it was a Pichu, I still love him the same as my other pokémon. And he reminds me of Ash and Pikachu." She was looking longingly at the little pokémon.

Then her face brightened, "I know where we can go next! Here follow me."

They both left the living room from a door on the left, and after walking in a hallway reached a little room that was extremely quiet. Misty crept in and put her finger on her mouth, "This is the egg shack," she whispered.

Drew looked around to see the walls were a soft tanish color, easy on the eyes. Therewere bookshelves filled with things about how to properly care for eggs. On the other side was a video phone next to a computer. They were both sitting on a big desk that was organized neatly. Drew saw stacks and stacks of papers orderly placed to the side of the desk. A little to the side of the desk was a platform, elevated so that it would reach Drew's stomach. It had a light shinning directly on it, and hanging on the side of the platform was a clipboard filled with numbers and checkboxes on it. Then in the middle of the room were machines with a glass box on top of them. In the boxes were eggs, each machine had a different type of egg with different patterns. They were gently placed on blankets and each had their own lamp, some were on and others were off. If you looked at the machines there were a little keypad sticking out.

Drew went closer to the machines holding the eggs and leveled his eyes with it. The egg he was looking at was a soft purple with swirl symbols on the top and bottom.

"We think that one is going to be a poliwag." Misty whispered softly.

"We?" drew asked questionably. Misty pointed at the computer and video phone.

"I don't know that much about how to take care of pokémon eggs. So I call a bunch of professors ever now and then to check on them. Also sometimes the Nurse Joy here will stop by to give them a check up along with my other pokémon. Actually that Nurse Joy gave me this equipment."

"Whoa, really? Because, this stuff looks expensive. " Drew stated while walking around looking at the other eggs.

Misty half-smiled "It kind of is. But, they were going to throw it away. They bought new models, so they didn't need these ones. And I thought, well since I do have a lot of pokémon and it's a defendant possibility they were going to breed what the heck? Might as well get prepared for the future."

"Well it's a good thing you did. Look at all the eggs you have." Drew said still amazed at them.

Misty just smiled and leaned over to look at one. The particular one she was looking at was a majestic blue. It had no markings at all. She typed something in the keypad and a little mini- computer popped out. She typed some more before motioning Drew to come over.

"See look," she said pointing to a blue meter that had almost reached the top. "That means this egg is almost ready to hatch!"

"Like you mean right now!" Drew said alarmed.

"No, it about a few days. When it's only hours away from hatching it will constantly be moving and shaking." Misty explained.

The egg started wiggling a little. Drew face turned to concern and he snapped his head to look at Misty.

"No worries, they do that a lot. My first egg I started freaking out too when it did that. You should get scared when it's wiggling non-stop. See that one," Misty turned and pointed out an egg with dark blue coating and black spots here and there. "That one's been acting weird. It shakes vigorously for about 5 minutes at least. Then all of the sudden it just stops and is calm again. It happens twice a day; none of the professors get it. We don't even have an idea of what pokémon it could be."

"Well maybe it's a water type, you know because it's blue."

"That would make sense, but what's up with the black spots? I don't think there is a water pokémon with black spots."Misty sighed and crossed her arms."That egg was a gift, from a girl named Midnight. So I think it might be a dark type pokémon. But we'll just have to wait and see."

Misty turned around and placed her hand on the door, "Come on lets meet some of my pokémon!"

Drew nodded his head in agreement; he passes by an electric blue egg that had blue eggs that had black lightning bolt symbols all over it. Drew thought the egg shell looked cool, "I have a feeling this one's going to be an electric type."

"Oh what pure genius. I would have never thought, you know with the lightning bolts all over it."

"Misty jealously is a bad trait in a women. It makes you look unattractive."

"Right, well you must be jealous of everyone because you are so butt-ugly. Drew, Drew, Drew, you mustn't be jealous of other people just because they're better than you." Misty laughed at Drew's confused expression. "I'll be waiting outside; don't get jealous of the eggs too, I don't think you can risk it anymore." Drew stuck out his tongue while Misty just smiled sweetly.

He quickly pulled out the notes again,

#2) if you insult her, she will sometimes twist the insult so you're the one looking like an idiot. Plus it leaves you confused. So be wise with your words

Drew smacked himself; he looked over the eggs and smiled at them before quietly exiting the room. He came into a hallway and saw Misty kneeling down playing with an Eevee. The eevee looked older than Misty's pichu but still pretty young.

Misty looked up at Drew, "Done? Good let's get a move on." Misty got up and picked her eevee up with her.

"Here Eevee, meet Drew! He's going to stay with us for a while. We're going to train together, won't that be fun?"

"Vee, ev vee!!"

"Good, okay run along." Misty placed her on the floor and watched her run off.

"So an Eevee?" drew said coolly, trying not to be impressed.

"Yeah, another egg gift." Misty said in a kind of embarrassed tone.

"I bet your going to evolve it into a Vaporeoan."

"Exactly, I even have a water stone ready. We already discussed it. Apparently Eevee doesn't care what she evolves into."

"Well lets hurry, my pokémon are waiting!"

Okay like i said more action next chapter, please review!


	3. The Pool

Misty opened her arms to show Drew they arrived. Drew stepped inside to find a huge pool area.

"This is where you keep your pokémon?" Misty simply smiled and ran towards the pool.

She moved her head closer to the pool so that she could see directly in, "Drew, come on. You saw the side view. Now its bird's eye view!" Drew sat next to her and uneasily put his head next to Misty's.

He looked down to see what seemed like a million pokémon swimming and playing in the water. He kept staring, looking at how deep the pool was. He didn't notice that Misty had left his side. Drew was too interested in the beauty of the water and its pokémon.

Misty bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she plowed through her pocket and pulled out a silver whistle with a heart on the side. She placed it gently on her lips and blew as hard as possible, but nothing came out of it. No sound at all, but Misty seemed satisfied and hastily put the whistle away. She then stepped back a couple of feet.

Drew didn't notice any of her actions. He was watching as a golden and poliwag were trying to pick up a pretty pink stone on one of the layer platforms. Then suddenly…..

"ROAR!!" out of nowhere a gyradous comes flying out of the water roaring loudly. And poor Drew happened to be standing right were the gyradous had jumped out of the pool, the water splashed all over the boy. But he wasn't paying attention to the water, more like the terrible beast that had scared him half to death that was in the water.

"AHHHHHH!!" By the time he realized the gyradous was laughing and trying to be friendly, Drew was completely soaked. He was also tipped off by Misty laughing on the floor.

"Not funny." Drew hissed trying to get up, but instead slipped and fell on his face. Which received another point and laugh moment for Misty.

"Oh, it's pretty funny from here. Oh I bet it's funny from there to." She held a finger up showing a box in the corner of the ceiling.

"What, I don't get it?" Drew asked confused.

"That's where the security camera is!"

"What!! You're recording this!" Drew howled covering his eyes with his cupped hand and dropping his head.

"For future generations," Misty grinned "And May!"

"You show May this then she'll think I'm a-"

"A little girl, because you sure scream like one!"

"Misty, you show her then I'll…I'll tell Ash that you love him!"

"Fine I'll say the same to May. She is going to have a fun trip here, don't ya think Drew?" Misty winked at him and then giggled. She skipped towards the gyradous, and started stroking his side. The water beast happily bent low so that she could scratch his back.

"Don't worry Drew; we'll just keep this our little secret." Misty looked at Drew and smiled,

"Come on, gyradous was just playing around. He is actually quite friendly, compared to most gyradous."

Drew hesitated, what if this was another joke?"

Misty slumped over and sighed, "Oh I was just kidding before. Come one before you hurt his feelings."

Drew heaved a sigh, but lifted his still wet body up. He cautiously slipped next to Misty, watching the Pokémon's actions carefully. Drew warily raised his hand and patted him. Gyradous just relaxed himself more from Drew's touch.

"He is pretty friendly."

Gyradous moved to the side, and was offering for Drew to climb on his back.

"Aww, Drew gyradous wants you to ride him!" Misty cooed.

"Uhh, I don't think so." But before Drew knew it he was pushed by two soft hands on the rough skinned pokémon.

"Drew you can hold your breath under water for a minute right?" Misty inquired with a finger on her chin.

"Um, I think the longest was 45 seco-"

"Close enough!" Misty patted gyradous, and he lifted himself up as high as he could go. Drew was clinging on to some scales for dear life.

Misty proceeded to cup her hands over her mouth, "Alright Gyradous ready to go, bring him back safely! May wouldn't be too happy with me if her boyfriend drowned on my account!"

"Hey wait! Boyfri-"But Drew was cut off as he plunged into the water; He gripped onto gyradous's scale harder. It took him a while but his eyes finally adjusted to the water. He looked around to see himself surrounded by pokémon swimming happily around him.

If he thought the view from the side and up were amazing, words couldn't describe him now! Drew noticed that bunches of pokémon were waving at. Drew waved back, but was then caught off by surprise when gyradous made a sudden plundge deeper into the pool.

When Drew seemed to be slowing down he opened his eyes and saw that they were way down at the bottom of the pool. He glanced around and saw to the right of him was another viewing glass. And then to the left of him was a big circle thing. He didn't have much of a good look, because gyradous made a turn.

Drew started to loosen his grip and bit, he was getting more and more comfortable surrounded by Misty's water pokémon. He was enjoying himself, much to his surprise. Drew was looking at a seaking pass by when he saw something quickly scatter right before him. It was a blue blur, but it seemed almost snake like. And there was a glowing ball dangling from its neck.

_I think that could have been a-_ but Drew was cut off by his thoughts as he felt like choking. He became conscious of the fact that he hadn't taken a breath of air for a long time. Drew clutched onto gyradous as hard as he could, but the pokémon kept swimming at the same pace.

Drew tried pinching it, and slapping it but nothing happened. Drew became scarred, how he was supposed get out! He considered swimming up by himself, but he knew that he was already too deep. Drew, in panic, started flailing his arms desperately. His hand hit a scale behind him, he couldn't tell but that scale was colored differently than the others.

Before he could make another action Gyradous jerked up at full speed, Drew was lucky enough to snatch back onto him or else he could have fallen off. By the time Gyradous emerged from the water and placed him on the floor, Drew was dazed and confused. His eyes were shut, trying to relax again

When he opened his eyes he saw a red-head girl frowning at him. But as soon as his eyes were wide open, she beamed and yanked him all the way up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" Drew scowled.

"Aww, you didn't like it?" Misty pouted sarcastically.

"No, it was great! I was talking about you nearly pulling my arm off!" Drew replied rubbing his limp.

"Oh you are such a drama king." But before Drew had a chance to respond, Misty started asking him questions.

"Was it cool? Did you see some pokémon you didn't know? Did you see anything weird? How did you mange not breathing for a minute? Were you scared at all?" Misty blurted them all so quickly, Drew had to organize them in his head for a minute.

"It was really cool, I liked it a lot. And no I wasn't scared! But I did see this big white whole thing way down deep in the pool. What is it?"

"Oh that," Misty swayed her hand "that's just a tube where the pokémon can transfer from this pool to the training pool/gym pool. Did you see any weird pokémon?"

Drew swayed his head to the side a bit, "Um….I don't thi- Wait!! There was this blue blur that just swan right in front of me super fast. I couldn't tell what it was at the moment, but it kind of looked like a dragonair. But that's silly, I mean you don't have a dragonair right?" drew said laughing. When he looked at Misty's expression his laugh faltered. Misty had a nervous look on.

"Hold up, you have a dragonair?!" Drew asked in disbelief.

Misty's face twisted into an angry expression. "So! So what if I do have a dragonair! Am I not supposed to have one or something?"

Drew stumbled his words, gosh why do girls have to taking everything like an insult! "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that dragonair's are really rare. It's a real privilege to have one, and only really good trainers can catch one."

"You saved yourself there, "Misty grumbled. She then went to the door and started leaving.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to show me more of your pokémon." Drew called behind her.

"I am, while battling!"

When Drew finally reached the battle area, Misty was already at one side of the field waiting for him. The field was a pool with hard platforms here and there. There were also stands surrounding the arena. Drew went over and stood at the empty trainer box. He suddenly a felt exhilarated, thrilled at the fact of being in an actual battle after so long. Suddenly both the field and the trainer box started rising up. Drew, shocked, swirled his head towards Misty who stood still and calm. She smiled and waved her hand, assuring him this was normal.

When the lift stopped, Drew was a couple of yards off the ground. He was sure that this feature was added so that underwater battling could be viewed and enjoyed. As the safety bars shot up, Drew felt something run through him. He suddenly felt exhilarated; thrilled at the fact of being in an actual battle after so long .He felt a smile creep onto his face as he reached for his ball belt to pick a pokémon.

"Ready?"

"Don't worry about me. Bring it on."

"Kay, no holding back."

"Let's go!" Drew said with over enthusiasm. Misty grinned and shook her head.

"Alright, come on out Piplup!" An adorable penguin pokémon bounded happily before Misty on the platform. She made a quick dive under water, before returning to her platform. Misty folded her arms waiting for Drew to choose his pokémon.

"I choose you Flygon!" Drew threw the ball towards one of the platforms, summoning one his younger pokémon. Flygon emerged out and quickly adjusted to its settings; he stretched his wings and took off in the air ready for combat.

"Flygon quick, use your wing attack!" Flygon charged ahead with gleaming wings towards Piplup.

"Piplup, underwater now!" Piplup responded fast as lightning and dove under water right as Flygon had swooped down. Piplup remained underwater, waiting for Misty's next commands.

"Flygon use your dragon breath to get Piplup out of the water."

"Fly! Gon! Flygon!" Screeched the dragon pokémon as it spewed a nasty smelling spray of gas at the water. Misty quickly covered her nose from the foul smell, while Drew (who had mostly gotten used to it after training with Flygon) watched and was getting ready for when Piplup came back to the surface.

The penguin pokémon looked as if she was choking, but she waited for her master's commands before proceeding to do anything. "Piplup aqua jet!" Misty managed to squeeze in her yell before hacking some more.

Drew had never seen or heard of a aqua jet and watched in astonishment as the tiny water pokémon jetted from one end of the pool to other heading straight for Flygon at lighting pace. "Flygon watch out!" Just as Piplup was about to land the first strike, Flygon swished out of the way by curving his body to the right and ducking underwater. This sudden change of movement didn't stop Piplup as she simply made a U turn and went into a chase after Flygon underwater.

Both pokémon were underwater, while both trainers watched anxiously for their pokémon to re-emerge. Suddenly Flygon came flying out of the water and was being rammed by Piplup and her aqua jet. Drew watched grimaced as he saw his pokémon getting beat, "Flygon counter with dragon claw."

Flygon squinted his eyes enough so that he could get in good position to strike. "Fly….." Flygon began to get ready for a full force dragon claw, waiting for Piplup to show her weak spot. There! Piplup's side was tucked in such a way that if hit the right way the penguin pokémon would fly in the other direction. Misty's eyes widened as she saw this, "Piplup, get off Flygon and get back in the water. Now!" Too late. Before the command got registered in Piplup's mind Flygon had already started the attack.

"Flygon! Fly!" Piplup's entire body was thrown back to the pool from the force of the slash that struck Piplup perfectly on the side of her stomach. Flygon only needed one hit, Misty figured out Drew trained him to go for the perfect hit. She was going to have a hard time figuring this guy's strategy out.


	4. Lorelei's Problem

finally i got this chapeter up! i know what your thinking, where's misty and drew? well they're coming next chapter, but this is important in latter chapters of my story. Read, Enjoy, then Review. RER!!

* * *

Lorelei scowled and pushed the rim of her bright red glasses up from the bridge of her nose. She then reluctantly recalled her fainted Dewgong. She was standing at a battle field, a very fancy one at that. It seemed to be located in an ice dungeon. The walls and floor were think glassy frost, while the battle field was a split between an icy cold pool and a frozen sparing ground. The atmosphere itself was a chilly breeze, it was like a freezer.

Lorelei didn't seem affected by the environment, the person across from her was. The boy had light brown hair with a set of dark brown eyes. His cheeks were rosy and he was shivering quite noticeably. But his toothy grin was radiant through all of it. There was a thrill set about him and the exhilarated Ivysaur in front of him.

The boy took a deep breath, before chuckling with his eyes closed.

"Blade! We did it! We beat the first Elite Four member. I can't believe it!" The boy jumped suddenly to embrace his starter pokémon in joy. The Ivysaur, Blade, smiled happily while using his vines to wrap around his trainer. Lorelei had crossed her arms and frowned angrily at the pair.

"Saur!"

"Hey buddy that was easier than I thought."

Lorelei cringed at the statement, she muttered under her breath crossly. Her face was completely red with rage she twisted her body so she didn't have to see the trainer that just humiliated her.

"We better hurry up; I want to see Alicia before she takes on Bruno. I have to tell her I won too!" the boy rushed, not even considering how the Elite Four member would feel about being reminded about her other lose that day. The boy's face was covered with a blush while saying this.

Lorelei saw this from the reflection off the ice walls, she glared at him.

"Stupid boy, with his stupid girlfriend." Uttered Lorelei turning to leave.

"Uh, what was that?" the boy asked with confusion. Lorelei froze, and made one last grimace before whirling back to face the challenger with a fake smirk.

"Oh nothing, just saying nonsense." She replied sweetly."Congratulations you have beaten the first member of the Elite Four." She managed to choke out. The boy beamed proudly.

"That's all the battles for today I hope." He joked merrily. Lorelei forged a laugh somewhere from inside herself.

"Yes I'm the only one you're defeating today. Well Alex, if you go through those frozen arcs then the kind lady will help you get ready for your next battle." She instructed him in a voice most people would use for younger children. Alex didn't seem to notice, he then recalled his Ivysaur.

"Thank-you Lorelei!" Alex bowed his head and turned to leave towards the arcs. Lorelei waited a few seconds after the boy left before she yelled in frustration.

"I'm on a 9 battle losing streak!" she screeched, pulling at her hair in fury. She then suddenly sank to the ground in depression, her hand slipped from her head to press against her face, "What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. She looked around her battle field. It used to give her pride while looking at the beautiful demonstration of ice. But now, it was like looking at the depths of failure.

Lorelei pulled herself up and reached towards an entrance to her left. As she pushed open the door it was a room filled with plush surfaces to lie down on. Off to the corner was a full equipped kitchen, opposite from that was a door that led to the bathroom. Near the wall was a video phone in bright green, it was set up next to a desk piled with papers messily arranged. Lorelei ignored the mess and instead headed for the kitchen, plunging her head into the fridge and grabbing a power drink.

She plopped onto the ocean-blue sofa that formed comfortably under her body. Sipping from her drink she gazed at the large window that showcased the spectacular view of the city. After a couple of minutes she tossed her empty bottle on the floor and spread her limbs in a more relaxing position. Lorelei gently placed her glasses on the coffee table in front of her. Hugging a soft pillow, she drifted into a light slumber trying to erase thoughts of her devastating losses.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Lorelei grunted at the annoying sound buzzing through her ears.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_UGH! I'm too tired and upset to answer the phone now. It's for the best; I'd probably end up yelling at the person anyway. It's for their own good…..and mine. _

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Who could be calling anyway? Don't people ever consider that the person they're calling is trying to SLEEP?_

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_The telephone is useless anyway; no one uses it anymore right? People use cell phones all the time now. Well people with lives…._

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_I'm delusional….how long do phones ring anyway?_

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_I bet Lance is calling; he always is planning all these meetings._

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Those meetings are boring; maybe I should just ignore this phone call completely and skip the meeting. I should do that!_

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_I remember when Bruno skipped a meeting. Lance got really mad. And when he gets angry so does his Dragonite….._

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Ha, I remember when that new secretary petted Dragonite and said he was too adorable. He got really angry and gave the new guy third-degree burns!_

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Those injuries looked like they hurt a lot….and Dragonite was holding back…._

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Maybe I should get the phone._

Lorelei was now wide-awake as she rushed to answer the phone. She sloppily arranged her hair so it looked more professional before sitting on the chair in front of the video phone. She pressed the green button and looked at the screen.

On the screen popped the image of a fiery red-headed young adult. He had a serious expression on. His clothes were a dark amber color, and lying on his back was a golden cape.

"Hello Lorelei." He spoke with a monotone voice.

"Hello Master Lance." She replied back with a small grin. His face remained the same, which scared her. _This must be serious then, good thing I answered the phone._

"We need you here immediately."

"I wasn't informed that there was a meeting today."

"It's an emergency meeting; a situation must be resolved now."

Lorelei almost let out a gasp; emergencies were not taken lightly at the League.

"I'll be there right away Lance." She answered solemnly before clicking the phone off and hurrying out the door.

Exactly a year ago, that's when the original Champion had stepped down from his position. That's when Lance rose up and grabbed the job as the Kanto Pokémon Champion. That's when Lorelei's family became bigger.

After Lance secured his new job, there was a problem. Lance used to be the Elite Four's final member. He was the one you fought before challenging the League Champion. But since he left that job there were only three members in the Elite Four. They needed to find another.

So the League held a very special event, a tournament for the last opening on in the League. They needed the best of the best trainers competing. So they decided in order to compete for the Elite Four position, you must have all the frontier badges. This eliminated several trainers because in order to compete in the Battle Frontier you had to be accepted by Scott. If you were able to impress Scott enough he would grant you access to the prestigious Battle Frontier.

The tournament had started and there were only 100 participants. The elimination rounds started first for the only time. The whole tournament took only a week, and they soon found the lucky trainer that had won. His name was Trent Carter. He wasn't given the job yet, they looked at his rankings in other Leagues and found out he was definitely one of the best. He then had to challenge 3 gym leaders from each of the four leagues. He had to earn 12 badges, but it got harder. He wasn't allowed to choose the gym leaders; instead he had to challenge the best ones. This meant that in Kanto he would have to fight against Misty of the Cerulean City Gym, Blaine of the Cinnabar City Gym, and Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym. And that was just in Kanto! He did have three chances to bet them, and miraculously he did! The League was proud to present him as the newest member of the Elite Four.

The beginning weeks for Trent were his toughest. Since he was the youngest trainer ever to become an Elite Four member, he was picked on the most. It had been decided that in two months the Elite Four positions would be decide, basically saying that Trent would have to battle the Elite Four members in order. If he lost to Lorelei then he would be the first member, if he won then he would go on tom challenge Bruno and so on. Preparations had begun and the league temporarily closed down the Elite Four Station to trainers so the members could get ready. Position was an enormous deal to the members. The amount of respect you got was determined by you rank. Although being an Elite Four member gave you plenty of respect where ever you went.

Lorelei and Bruno decided to call Trent by his last name only. Carter; they would tease him all the time and request for him to do tasks. The two of them would pull pranks on the young boy, embarrassing him. Truthfully Lorelei and Bruno, who were like brother and sister, were just trying to give Trent and nice welcoming. Soon most of the Gym Leaders then the Frontier Brains followed in Lorelei and Bruno's example by teasing the poor kid. Although Trent wasn't being sour about it at all, instead he acted like he was expecting it.

Only three people wouldn't tease Trent. Agatha felt it too childish to make fun of younger trainers. However, in her eyes he still hadn't gained her true respect. She often referred to him as "the boy" or whenever speaking to him would say "boy". Agatha confined to Lorelei that she would give "the boy" respect when she battled against him and when she sees his true potential.

Lance also felt that it was immature to poke fun at the newest member. Lance would simply call him Trent, and treated him with a fair amount of respect and kindness. Lance felt that Trent deserved to be in the Station and was positive that Trent would be a huge success.

Misty Waterflower treated Trent like he was the Pokémon Master. The young girl explained that even though she was part of the league longer; she was still younger than Trent. Also Trent was at a higher trainer rank, she couldn't be compared to him. Misty would always bow down with respect to him like she did with the other Elite Four Members.

Lorelei's head buzzed with the thoughts of the past month. She was still making her way towards Lance's Chamber. It was such a lame title, she tried telling him. But of course Lance has to be all dramatic and stuff. Anyway, as she was thinking she realized something important. She had a family all the way in Four Island. But reaching them was hard, even calling them was a problem. She should feel lonely and sad. She should've been missing her family. But she wasn't. She didn't feel lonely at all, quite the contrary.

The whole League was like her family. A crazy, dysfunctional family but still a family. Bruno was like the older, funny brother. Making anyone laugh and can get a smile on your face even after the worst of times. Agatha was like that older sister you confide to when you don't want to talk to anyone else. True she didn't physically fit the part, but when you talked to her you felt the love. Agatha was a role model, and she gave the best advice ever in Lorelei's opinion. Trent was the little brother, fun to pick at; gets annoying, but you love him anyway. He would somehow come with some speck of innocence that seemed too adorable, and reminded Lorelei of her own innocence once. She never had a little brother or sister, and Trent was kind of like her adoptive baby brother. Lance was the cool older brother, always one step ahead of you no matter what. Lorelei tried again and again to impress him, bubbling memories of her seeking affection from her own older siblings. And when the pat on the head was given you squealed with joy, she did that often. The brother that seemed to e perfect in every way, yes that was Lance. And of course the rest of the gym leaders and frontier brains were the cousins. Some very close and others not so much, but when you saw each other happiness erupts.

By the time Lorelei reached the doors to Lance's Chamber she was grinning, her thoughts filling her with joy as each second passed. She pushed the doors open to see Lance sitting at his desk, his hands covered his face. He looked more stressed than Lorelei had ever seen. His head jerked up as he heard the doors open, his face was serious and cold.

"Hello Lance, you wished to see me. You said it was an emergency."

"Lorelei," he grimaced and he painfully opened his eyes again. His face suddenly softened as he gazed at Lorelei. His eyes held pity clashed with sadness. "Come over here. Sit down."

Lorelei sat on the cushiony chair, ignoring the comfort. Lance blew a puff of air and gave Lorelei one last compassionate look before swigging his chair so his back faced her.

"I have some bad news."

"Yes sir?" Lance remained silent for a few more seconds. She heard his chair croak as he adjusted himself.

"You're familiar with Miss Waterflower?" Lorelei paused before answering, Waterflower. Misty…..the young girl in charge of the cerulean gym.

"Yes I am."

"She good."

"Yes, I heard she was awarded with the title of the best gym leader in Kanto."

"Yes, at such a young age."

"Yes sir."

Lance twirled his chair back to face her; his stare straight in Lorelei's eyes gave her shivers.

"She is going to compete for your job as an Elite Four Member."

Lorelei gulped, nervously."Its-It's happened before." She replied. Lorelei felt numbness fill her body. Fear infiltrated her stable and strong body.

Lance shook his head, "No Lorelei not like this. I'm almost positive she _will _take your job."

* * *

Okay, please review. Thank You!


	5. Doing Whats Best

Misty growled as Flygon slowly hovered above the water, waiting for Piplup to come out of the pool. She had just commanded Piplup to say motionless underwater, apparently Flygons can't swim. Misty was waiting for just the right moment before attacking; she had to be patient if she wanted to win. Drew stared at Misty feeling bored, he wanted some action and it didn't seem as if she was going to provide it.

"Come on Misty, do _something_!" Drew groaned. Misty didn't respond and continued starring at Flygon. Drew noticed this and chose to ignore it.

"Fine then, Flygon dragon breathe again!"Drew shouted out. Drew kept in mind that Piplup knew aqua jet and was preparing for Misty to call that move out. However, he didn't seem to notice that Misty hadn't used any other moves other than aqua jet.

"Piplup counter with hydro pump let's go!" Misty quickly responded with her premeditated plan. The blast of water shot out so fast and so powerful that Flygon couldn't put up a defense. He was sent crashing in the air where he banged into the ceiling before falling to the pool.

"Flygon!" Drew yelled, he was completely caught off guard by the series of events that had just flashed by him. He suddenly realized the trainer box was slowly moving back down, he shook the railings vigorously wanting it to hurry up.

Drew jumped out of the box when he reached the ground and rushed towards Flygon who was barely afloat on the water. He lifted his pokémon out and carefully put him on the ground.

"Flygon, you okay buddy?" Drew asked his youngest pokémon.

Flygon shook his head sending water all over Drew's clothes. Drew laughed seeing that Flygon was going to be okay.

"Hey, you did awesome out there!" Drew complimented Flygon kindly. Flygon smiled weakly and slightly moved his wings, signaling a 'thanks'.

"Is Flygon going to be okay?" Misty inquired, peering over Drew's shoulders. Piplup was clutching to Misty's legs and also trying to get a good look at Flygon.

"Yeah he'll be fine. But I think we need to go to a Pokémon Center." Drew replied, thankful for Misty's and Piplup's concern.

Misty beamed proudly before saying, "No need for a pokémon center." Misty looked down at Piplup and motioned her finger towards the door. "Piplup go get Chansey." Piplup obediently raced off to the door Misty was pointing at.

"A Chansey? You have a Chansey! Seriously Misty, I don't think I've ever been to a gym with so many pokémon that were not related to the gym element." Drew pointed out in a mocking tone.

Misty stuck her tongue at him before replying, "Chansey isn't mine, and she belongs to Nurse Joy."

"Then why is she here?"

"You see they already have enough Chansey's at the local Centers. Well they were going to send this newly evolved Chansey out to Jhoto! The poor thing was so frightened to leave. I couldn't let them send her away, especially since I've seen her grow up since her egg hatched." Misty sat down beside Flygon and started patting his head.

"I convinced them to let Chansey stay here and get some practice healing pokémon at the gym. Everyone has liked her, she just such a cute little pokémon and so sweet too." Just as Misty finished her statement out came a round, pink pokémon that hopped over to Drew. The Pokémon looked adorable and had a radiant smile that sent a wave of happiness through all of them.

"Chansey!" the pokémon chirped with enthusiasm.

"Chansey, use Softboiled." The pink pokémon placed her hands on Flygon and performed her healing powers. A sparkling coating formed around the two pokémon and within a few seconds Flygon looked better than ever.

"Wow." Drew said, trying to hide how impressed he was.

"Yeah, so much easier than going all the way to the pokémon center." Misty crossed her arms and watched on as Flygon thanked Chansey with a hug.

"You going to be okay Flygon?" Drew pressed. Flygon simply nodded his head and smiled.

"Good, how bout you get some rest in your poke ball?" Flygon happily agreed and was zipped back into his ball.

"Come on, lets go show you your room." Misty signaled for Drew to follow her.

Drew slapped the alarm clock till it stopped making that dreadful beeping sound. He rolled over and peeked at the clock to see the time, 6:45 AM. He pulled the sheets off himself and got out of his bed slowly. Misty gave him one of the many guest rooms, all of which had a theme. His room's theme was underwater stuff. The entire room was a dark blue, on the walls were pictures of underwater plants and pokémon, and there was a balcony that had the perfect view of the ocean. That's how all the bedrooms were set up, and the view was spectacular. The gym was the closest building in Cerulean to the beach. It wasn't exactly walking distance but you could still see the ocean waves crashing against the shore.

Drew slipped on a shirt and shorts and stepped onto the balcony. He couldn't help but smile at the things he was seeing. He reached into his pocket and dropped a pokémon ball to the ground. Out popped a Roselia that looked very tired and confused.

"Hey, look at the view. It's something isn't it?" Roselia turned and her droopy eyes became wide-open.

"Roa." She murmured in amazement. Drew then turned to leave, calling Roselia with him.

Roselia patted him on the back and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want?" Drew said sly. Roselia spun around a few times while twisting her flowers. Drew slowly started grinning and shook his head.

"Fine go ahead to the garden." Roselia squealed in delight. "If you need me I'll be in the Egg Shack." Roselia tilted her head and slanted her eyes.

"Don't ask why I'm going." Roselia shrugged and skipped out the door.

Drew silently creeped down the hallway towards the Egg Shack. He twisted the knob and gently opened the door, each egg container had its light turned on. You could hear the buzz of the heater keeping each delicate egg cozy and warm. Drew inched towards one of the eggs that had intrested him earlier. The electric blue coated egg sat peacefully at the end of the row the black lighting bolt marks clearly visable. Drew placed his hand on the glass container and observed the egg. When Misty first brought him to the Egg Shack this was the last egg he had seen. It was so unique that it caught his attention, not only that but he was sure he saw it move that day.

Drew looked at the machine and saw that the egg wasn't supposed to hatch for a while. But Drew knew he saw the egg wiggle just a bit. He continued staring at the egg, as if just looking at it would make it come to life. He sighed and took his hand off the glass thinking that what he saw must have been his imagination. As he turned to leave he heard a soft beeping, he turned around and saw a small button on the machine softly flashing a red light. He quickly looked back at the egg and at that exact moment the egg shook. Drew rushed over to the container and pressed his face to the glass to see the egg. It had stopped moving and the beeping from the machine became silent but Drew remained still. He refused leave till something happened. The main reason why he stayed was becuase he was scarred that the egg might hatch, he knew this was silly but he couldn't help himself.

After at least 15 minutes Drew decided that if the egg was going to shake it would have done it by now. He reached for the door knob to leave when a much louder beeping noise erupted. Drew immdeiatley turned towards the electric blue egg, but that wasn't the machine beeping. Confused he looked around and saw the majestic blue egg rattling violently. Drew, alarmed and scarred, ran over to the egg not knowing what to do. The glass container surrounding the egg slid down so the egg could be taken, but Drew had no idea what to do.

"Oh no, this isn't happening!" Drew panicked. He warrily tried to grab the egg but it was shaking so hard Drew didn't think he should. Suddenly the machine began beeping louder and louder, Drew looked at the control screen and saw a bar next to a red cross slowly shrinking. He was positive that wasn't a good thing. He thought about waking Misty, but he didn't think leaving the egg would be a good idea.

"What should i do?" Drew asked to no one in paticular.

"Move!" Drew snapped his head around and saw a fiery red-head push him aside. Misty was in a night gown and bathrobe, her hair was messy and her face looked weary. Misty took a sweaping glance at the machine and all the screens flashing at her. She sighed in a frustrated voice and quickly grabbed the egg and ran over to the table used to hatch eggs. She gently placed the egg on the table and grabbed a small machine that fit comfortably in her hand. She tried her best to keep the shaking egg as still as possible as she scanned it with the small device. She then loosened her grip on the egg and it rattled back out. Misty looked back down at the device and grimaced at the results.

"This isn't good." Misty muttered as she put her hand on her forehand. "Oh no!" Misty hand slipped to her mouth as she watched the egg rattle. Drew became startled, Misty looked as if she was about to cry.

"What! Misty whats happening?" Misty turned back to him and he could see the tears wealing in her eyes.

"This device analyzes the un-born pokemon's body functions." Misty gulped, "It's having a seizure." Misty then quickly ran over to the phone and dialed a number, tears running down her cheek. Drew stood still in dis-belief.

"How-How can an unborn pokemon have a seizure?"

"I don't know, but its happening and i have no idea what to do."

* * *

An old man leaning back in a chair was the image shown clearly on the video-phone. He slid his hands through his thick grey hair, looking extremely tired. Misty quietly sat down near the phone, her eyes were red and she was still in her bathrobe. She was in the pokemon center waiting for Nurse Joy to finish examing the egg to se what went wrong. Professor Oak, the man on the video-phone, stayed up all night with Nurse Joy, Misty, and Drew and helped them stop the seziure and figure out what went wrong.

Professor Oak opened his eyes and they grew wider at the sight of Misty. "The results in yet?"

Misty shook her head, "But Nurse Joy is almost done with the examination." She shyly looked at the aging professor and felt guilty for forcing him into this. But Nurse Joy didn't know what to do and Drew couldn't get over the fact that an egg was having a seizure.

"I'm sorry." Misty whispered to the Professor. He looked up at her startle by her confession.

"About what? Telling me about something NOBODY thought was possible? I thank-you." the Professor grinned. Misty returned a small smile back.

"But how does a un-born pokemon seize, it just dosen't make sense. I mean babies don't seize in the womb do they?"

"Well, you have to know that truthfully womb's are safer than eggs. Eggs get rattled around and can break."

"But i kept all my eggs safe in containers and everything, there was nothing that could have harmed them." Misty protested.

"Yes i know, thats the weird part. There are many ways a seziure can happen and most of them get eliminated because you kept it so safe. The only other reason i can think of is that it has a disease." Professor Oak offered.

"A disease? It hasn't been hatched yet!"

"Misty, a heredity disease can cause seizures."

Misty shook her head sadly. That poor creature in there was suffering and all she could do was watch, scared to death.

"Maybe, you should take care of the egg." Misty looked up at the professor who looked shocked.

"Misty, there is barely any chance of another seizure accuring."

"Yeah, but it happened. And if it has a disease, i don't-i can't take care of it. I don't trust myself to take care of this egg when i almost let the pokemon inside it die!" Misty stood up and gave a staright face to the Professor.

"Look i just want whats best for this egg, and your it. I know you'll be able to keep it safe till it hatches. And then you'l somehow figue out a away to raise properly."

"Are you sure?"

Misty nodded her head with a smile, "This is for the best. It'll be great research for you. But keep me in touch with anything that happens." Professor Oak nodded his head.

"Why don't you go say good-bye?"

Misty smirked and nodded her head as well, "I will, but hopefully I'll get to see it again."

* * *

Anabel sighed and looked out the window. She was stuck in her house because rain was pouring down. Well that wasn't true. Rain wasn't _currently _pouring down, but it was going to. She knew this as a fact, her physic abilities warned her of the rain. Sometimes being a physic was so very useful. And sometimes it wasn't.

It was a while ago, about a year when she met a challenger that drastically changed her life. Ash Ketchum. She felt a blush creep on her face at the thought of the boy. The 3 days she spent with him were some of the most cherished memories she had kept. Ash had come to challenge her, since she was a frontier brain. Before him all challengers were respected and treated kindly. But she had never spent so much time with a challenger before. They sat and laughed and talked and it was wonderful. The first time he fought against her, Anabel won. But he stayed after the loss and they continued enjoying time with each other. Eventually he challenged her again and won. She felt overjoyed for him, regardless of the fact that she lost. Then he left saying one last good-bye and that was the last she ever heard from him.

She squirmed at the thought of the boy. She watched earnestly on TV about any news from him. She kept her eyes open with hope at any small chance of getting to see him again. She dreamt of his laughter and his touch. And she became angry when her physic abilities were unsuccessful in bringing her closer to her crush. In fact even when he was with her, her physic abilities miserably failed. She could read his companions mind's easily. Which was useful, she was frightened that the brown-haired girl he was traveling with liked him. Luckily all that was in her thoughts were contests, pokémon, and, strangely, a flash of green. However, Anabel was cut off from getting the actual thought. But that fact of the matter was that she couldn't penetrate Ash's mind. Anabel desperately needed to know if Ash returned her affection.

She remembered that Sabrina, her mentor, had told Anabel that physic abilities get cut off when they interfere with something too personal. At first she thought her mentor meant of crushes. Anabel discarded that, she had seen so many people's crushes inside their heads. It was a simple matter of finding out a crush. Then Anabel understood that Sabrina had actually meant of true love. True Love. Anabel blushed a deep shade of red at the realization of this. Did that mean Ash was in love with her? She decided not to answer the question and instead peaked out the window to see the droplets of rain splash against the ground.

"Espy?"

Anabel quickly turned around to see her beloved pokémon gently make her way through the door. She smiled and motioned for Espeon to come. The purple fox pokémon jumped on to Anabel's lap and settled comfortably on it. Anabel immediately reached out and stroked Espeon's fur, it was smooth and silky and it make her fingers tingle at the touch. Espeon nuzzled Anabel's neck before resting her head on top of Anabel's arm.

Anabel smiled down at the pokémon. The two had a special, un-breakable bond that was tested through many events. Silence set in and the two just sat cuddled together. Espeon was the only pokémon that knew exactly how Anabel felt about Ash. Surprisingly when Anabel originally told her about him, Espeon wasn't shocked at all. For a few weeks Espeon would tease Anabel about her crush, but just like any other best friend she'd encourage her and support Anabel.

Espeon suddenly leaped out of Anabel's lap and pounced to the floor. She then proceeded to close her eyes and the orb on her forehead began to light up. Anabel waited patiently, she knew what was going on. Espeon was having a vision, this happened at least once a day. In fact it was strange if an Espeon didn't have a vision once a day, but usually they were random things. An Espeon wouldn't pay attention to a vision unless it thought it was important. So the fact that Espeon was trying to solely concentrate on the vision mean there was some importance to it.

Anabel could do nothing but wait for Espeon. Although Anabel was physic, her level was far beneath that of Espeon's. The two could communicate telepathically, but only a highly trained physic could be able to find and understand an Espeon's vision. For Anabel, visions were for 10 seconds max and they showed quick glimpses at future situations or scenes. Occasionally, Anabel would get much more in-depth visions. However, she had yet to recite a prophecy, a true look into something that will happen in the future, a short-cut to the conclusion of a major event. Visions were day to day things; they gave you the ability to see the immediate next thing to happen. Anabel was told when she recites a prophecy then she will truly become an elite physic.

Finally Espeon's eyes opened and she turned towards Anabel. Neither of the two let anything slip from their mouths, the communication was held telepathically. Then Anabel nodded her head in understanding and leaned backwards to relax. Espeon resumed her spot on Anabel's lap and fell asleep. Anabel's eyes began to droop and she placed her head comfortably on a pillow. Before she dozed off into dreamland she managed to whisper something barely audible, "Another Eevee is about to evolve into an Espeon, at this rate they'll be too many Espeons in Kanto."

* * *

Drew leaned against the wall in the receptionist area with an annoyed look on his face. He watched Misty drag a camping bag and plop it right near his feet. She gave him an exasperated look and gently pushed him.

"You are such a baby!" Misty scolded Drew while shaking her finger. Pichu had hopped on to Misty's shoulder and joined as well. Drew shoved his hands into his pockets and looked in the other checked her bags one last time while rattling off chores and things to do for Drew.

"And don't forget to keep in touch with Professor Oak about the egg, last time he said-" Misty glanced over at Drew and saw him ignoring everything she was saying.

"Ugh!" Misty threw her hands up in the air, nearly knocking off poor Pichu who was barely clinging on.

"I told you it's just for like 2 days; I'll be back before you know it!" Misty pleaded with Drew who lowered his head and glared at her with narrow eyes.

"Wow, I'm just having so much fun here. Let's see how much you taught me. " Drew sarcastically started tapping his chin.

"Oh right, red-heads have a nasty temper and they are very egoistical." Drew calmly answered his own question and smirked at Misty.

"I've been kind of busy." Misty growling while folding her arms in defense.

"Don't try to pull a lame excuse like that on me." Drew rolled his eyes and focused them on the objects outside the window.

"The league has been piling me with loads of work, what do you want me to do about it?" Misty's voice was shaky and she quickly turned around to check her bag for everything. Drew, however, didn't seem to notice and tried to shrug off her reply.

"Besides," Misty continued, this time much more confident, "I think you should have known better than asking for a gym leaders help when training season is about to begin." Drew turned to her surprised by the remark.

"Oh, wow now I feel so terrible about barging in on you like this. Excuse me; I'm just so rude aren't I." Drew lamely replied.

"I'm not an idiot like Ash is, so stop comparing me to him." Drew shot her a look. "You're the one who decided to let me come to the gym at this time. I was open to any other time." Misty glared back at him, but she couldn't answer him.

Drew noticed this and his smile grew wider, "Looks like I just beat the Queen of Back-talk at her own game."

"Shut up." Misty mumbled, frustrated that she couldn't think of anything else.

"Oooo, nice come back. I think I'll go in a corner and cry."

"I'm leaving now!" Misty grabbed her bad and stormed out of the gym, muttering things about a certain coordinator. Drew leaned forward to see her leaving through the glass door. He grinned and flipped his hair enjoying the success of getting under Misty's skin.

"I taught her a lesson didn't I Pichu?" Drew folded his arms with a satisfied look set upon him. Pichu simply shook his head and sighed.

"Chu!" Pichu's sudden outburst startled Drew. He looked at the small mouse pokémon and saw him looking at the clock anxiously.

"What is it?" Drew questioned, the clock read 12:00 and he didn't understand what that meant.

"Pi! Pi chu pi. Pi pi chu!" Pichu started rambling and his little fingers were wiggling in anxiety.

"Okay first calm down and tell me what's wrong, Pichu?" Drew grabbed the nervous electric pokémon and shushed it. Pichu looked at him and then back at the clock growing more and more worried.

"Look, if you tell me what's wrong I'll help you fix it." Drew stayed perfectly calm. "Do you need to Misty?" Pichu shook his head furiously side to side; he then wriggled out of Drew's grasp. As soon as he hit the floor he started flailing his arms.

"I told you buddy," Drew sighed" Freaking out isn't going to help either of us!"

"CHU!" Pichu yelled in aggravation. He glared at Drew and started flailing his arms again. Drew looked on confused by the young Pokémon's antics.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out continuing to flail his arms. He then stopped and held out his paw, his palm facing Drew. Pichu then started moving his arms as if he was swimming. Drew continued staring at Pichu, and then his face lit up.

"Wait; is this like charades or something?" Drew asked doubtfully. Pichu jumped up and down with excitement, nodding his head at the same time.

"Okay give me the clue you just did again." Drew observed carefully as Pichu continued his prior action. He then added his cheeks being puffed out; Pichu was holding his breath in.

"Okay, this has to do with a water pokémon?" Pichu nodded quickly and then started flailing his arms again.

"Okay, I don't get this one." Pichu angrily continued, urging Drew to keep trying.

"Um, you are flailing you arms. And that's what Magikarp do when then use splash. Is this about a Magikarp?"

Pichu thought for a moment and then moved his arms telling him to continue. Drew started at Pichu, perplexed. Pichu looked at the clock and turned back to Drew with a pleading look.

"Continue with what?" Drew started becoming a bit nervous, but he tried to hide it.

Pichu looked around trying to think of something. That's when his eyes landed on a picture of Misty while she was traveling with Ash and Brock. He scurried up on top of the desk and signaled Drew to follow him. When Drew reached there he saw Pichu pointing to the Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder. Pichu then pointed to itself, and then back again to the Pikachu. It continued this cycle for a bit longer till Drew realized what he was saying.

"Evolution? Is that what you were trying to say?" Pichu nodded his head in relief and then quickly re-enacted his old clues.

"Um, okay swimming pokémon, Magikarp, evolves into….Gyradous. Gyradous!!! Is that it?" Pichu nodded his head and the pretended to stuff food in his mouth quickly.

"Does Gyradous need to be feed?" Pichu sighed in complete relief while slowly nodding yes.

"Oh, really I guessed it right! I'm just so great aren't I?" Drew smiled and straightened his posture while fixing his shirt. Pichu rolled his eyes and shrugged his gesture off.

"Wait, why were you freaking out about it though?" Drew returned from his trance.

"Pi, Pichu!" Pichu replied in a mocking tone. "Chu!"

"Look I might not be able to understand Pika talk or whatever, but can pretty much figure out you were making fun of me." Pichu responded by pointing and laughing at him while sputtering out more things in his native tongue. Drew scowled at him, neither seemed to realize that there was a problem about to arise.

"Not fair! You know I can't understand you, stop it!" Drew yelled as the electric pokémon kept laughing at him.

"You know you just think you're so clever don't you?" Drew glared at Pichu. "You know you're pretty much the smallest and weakest Pichu I've ever seen." Drew grinned as he saw Pichu stop laughing. His so called coolness seemed to leave him as he continued with the insults.

"And what is up with those ears of yours? They're so big; it must be awkward for you to even go out in public." Drew smiled satisfied with the growling and furious look on the pokémon in front of him. He was about to leave when two things happened. First, he felt like he was forgetting something really important. Secondly, Pichu just sent out a bolt of lightning from half way across the room. Drew fell to the ground as pain and soreness filled his body.

He remained completely still as his body twitched occasionally and a spurt of excess electricity coursed through his body. That's when he heard a soft giggling behind him. Drew tried getting up but that so happened to be the moment when Misty's precious Eevee burst through the door ark and ran over poor Drew. Not even regarding the coordinator's pain Eevee went straight up to Pichu and started yammering about something in a frantic mode. Pichu slapped his face and shook his head with disappointment.

Both Pichu and Eevee then scampered out of the room. Pichu had glanced at Drew for a second, thought for a little bit, and then ran off. _I really just feel the love_. Drew took some time to finally get up on his feet. By that time the electricity was done torturing his weak body. Drew dizzily tried finding a place to sit when the phone started ringing. He slowly inched towards the phone, when he finally got there he pressed the green button. A image of a frightened red-head popped up on the screen. Drew gave her a strange look.

"Misty?"

"Drew, thank-goodness you answered. I got worried!"

"About me?" Drew questioned curiously.

"No!" Misty replied in disgust, she shook her head and continued."I forgot to feed Gyradous before I left."

"You me stormed out."

"Shut Up! Don't you hear me? If you don't feed Gyradous he gets furious, and oh it gets really messy! Hurry up and go feed him, please?"

"Lucky for you, _I_ remebered about Gyradous." Drew grinned proudly. Misty gave him a shocked look.

"But, how did- never mind I'm not going to question this. You're lucky you remembered to feed him, or else you would have been in for torture." Misty sighed in reilef. Drew pondered for a moment, did he acutally feed Gyradous. But he didn't have time to think about that.

"ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew jerked towards the door and his face turned very pale.

"Drew!"


	6. Water Beast

I"M BACK!!! Woo-hoo!! I finally decided to continue this story. Anyway, please review after your done reading. I'd really appreciate it. Reviews are what keep authors going. No flames please thats the last thing i need. But any advice or improvement tips would be great. So I hope you like this new chapter, and also I'll be updating my other story Journey later this week just in case you wanted to know. Okay here it is Chapter 6 of Training, enjoy and pretty please review!!!

* * *

With a groan of discomfort Drew scattered from the lobby towards the wailing of the blue beast and away from the screams of a certain red-head. As he finally reached Gyradous he felt thankful that Misty fed him in the gym pool rather than with the other Pokémon. It would be easier to handle one Pokémon that was furious, then having to deal with one Pokémon that's furious and all the other Pokémon scarred out of there mind. When he reached the pool, He saw Gyradous roaring loudly and thrashing madly in the pool. Pichu and Eevee were both trying to coax the giant blue beast but to no avail. They both turned to see Drew running towards Gyradous.

"Hey Gyradous, over here!!" Drew yelled confidently, although he was shaking on the inside. The blue beast looked over to Drew and glared at him. He then sent a powerful flamethrower right at the green-haired boy.

"Wahhh!!! Cried Drew as he ran away from the flames, trying desperately not to get burnt. Pichu and Eevee rushed over to try and help, but Drew had extinguished any flames that were on his body. He then turned back towards Gyradous angrily.

"What the hell was that for? You think you're so powerful don't you?" Drew shouted in frustration. Gyradous sent him daggers. But Drew ignored him and continued.

"But really you're not that great! In fact I believe that Misty's Pysduck could beat you to a pulp! That's right you heard me!" Drew mocked as Gyradous' anger built up.

"You know what else I think? I think…" but he had to stop mainly because there was a huge wave of water about to crash into him. Pichu and Eevee immediately ran up the trainers booth for protection

"Pichu, let me come with you!" Drew cried grabbing on to the ladder. Pichu gave a bewildered look and shocked his hand because Drew would weigh them down.

"No!!! You traitor, don't expect any dinner tonight!" Drew scrunched up his face as the massive tidal wave continued towards him.

"Oh crap."

The wave crashed right on top of Drew, while Eevee and Pichu huddled together. When everything seemed calm(except for Gyradous' roaring) the pair looked around to see the damage. Drew had been thrown aganist the wall and completely drenched in water. His teeth were clattering together noisly. His green hair clung onto his head and his body was shivering from he freezing cold water. But his face, his face was priceless. His eyes were as large as plates and had the most frightened look in them. Pichu and Eevee laughed at the sight of the usually over-confident which gathered some uneeded attention.

"Oh shut up!!! You cowards ran away, at least i took it like a man." He tried getting up, but ended up slipping again and banging his head aganist the wall. Which of course made Eevee and Pichu laugh even harder and louder( and to Drew even more obnoxiously).

"Why do i always end up getting soaked and falling?" Drew yelled, he looked over to the two small Pokemon ontop of the tall trainer booth. He scowled at the pair, but a look of fright appeared on his face as Gyradous suddenly appeared. But the tall, blue beast was paying more attention to Pichu and Eevee whose laughter died down to sniggeres. Drew decided to run for cover, while screaming. The pair watched curiously as Drew ran away. They then noticed how quiet it suddenly got, and the sound of breathing behind them. Both of them cringed and slowly turned around to a pair of glaring eyes.

"ROAR!!!!" cried the atrocious pokemon, Pichu and Eevve held onto the railings for dear life. When he stopped roaring feriously, a very pissed off Pichu came right in his face.

"Pichu, Pi!" yelled the electric pokemon angrily, while Eevee stood behind him shaking. Gyradous snorted, finding humor in Pichu's threats.

"Pi, chu! PIII!!!" and Pichu let out a thundershock. If you were to just look at Pichu you would have thought it was the most powerful thundershock ever. Pichu looked worn out because its species always gets damaged when letting out a electric attack. But Gyradous barely felt anything, and raised an eyebrow.

"Chaaa..." nervously said the Pichu before bolting alongside Eevee to get out of the way of a powered up flamethrower. "PI! PICHU!!!" "VEEEEEE!!!!" the two fled across to where Drew was watching he whole scene.

"Hey!!! Don't bring him over here!!!" But the pair ignored his protests and continued running towards him. "NO!!! Stay away from me!!" cried Drew flaling his arms. He started running away from Pichu and Eevee while they were running towards him and running away from what they thought was Gyradous. But actually Gyradous had stopped his complaining and was very amused by the human and small pokemon running around the gym pool in circles, from nothing.

By this time Pichu and Eevee had caught up with Drew, and the three were running together. Drew was the first to notice that nothing was chasing the three of them. He turned around and then looked too see where Gyradous was. He seemed to be laughing? It was a bit hard to tell.

Drew slid to a stop, causing Pichu and Eevee to crash into him. The two pokemon looked up at Drew curiously, then followed his eyes to Gyradous who was "laughing". Drew started smiling, then laughing and Pichu and Eevee all started laughing together. For a while it seemed as if everything was going to be okay. That was untill a ear-splitting growl filled the room.

It wasn't Gyradous, it was his stomach.

Everyone stopped laughing, including Gyradous. Drew, Pichu, and Eevee looked at him nervously. Then another large growl coming from his stomach.

Gyradous blinked, seemingly remembering his situation.

"ROAR!!!!" he let out yet another flamethrower except much less powerful because of his drained power. Drew, Pichu, and Eevee all were burnt and black. They stood frozen, thanful that Gyradous was not at full power.

Drew shaked the soot off himself and started walking towards Gyradous. After shaking the fur out of their fur, Pichu and Eevee cautionsly followed right behind him. Gyradous started growling when he saw Drew approaching, he thought that Drew was going to insult him again.

"Look here Gyradous, I'm not here to insult you." said Drew being extra careful words with his words. Gyradous stopped growling but still looked suspicious.

Drew grinned, his usual cocky grin. "How bout a battle?"

All three pokemon looked shocked.

"Pi, Pi chu! Pi chu pi!!!Pichu!! cried Pichu angrily and with a worried expression. If translated to english Pichu said something along the lines of "What do you think you're doing you idiot?"

But Drew just gave Pichu a confident smirk. "I think I'll handle myself." He then turned back to Gyradous. "You ready?" Gyradous still seemed surprised but nodded, forgetting about his hunger.

"Heh, i think this will be fun." Drew smilied and positioned himself in front of the towering water pokemon.

"Pi, pichu. Piiiiichuuu." Pichu said, _What is he doing? Does he want to be humilated even more?_

"Eevee, vee. Ev, evee." Eevee responded _What i don't get is why he is battling him. Gyradous is hungry._

"Pichu, pi chu pi." _Your right, anyway who do you think is going to win?_

"Vee. Eevee, veeeee!" _Gyradous, poor Drew dosen't stand a chance._

"Pi, pi chu pi. Chu, chu pi." _I agree, Drew is going to get toasted. I think we should move so we won't get hurt._

_

* * *

_

Please Review!!!!


End file.
